


Five Times Kurt and Blaine Are Mistaken for More Than Friends (+DVD BONUS FEATURE)

by rockinhamburger



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kurt and Blaine Are Mistaken for More Than Friends (+DVD BONUS FEATURE)

1.

Kurt’s making dinner (cabbage and boneless fish with a dash of lemon for taste) when his dad walks in.

“Hey Kurt,” he greets, leaning against the island in the kitchen. “Listen, I want to meet this boyfriend of yours.”

Kurt whips his head around so fast he gets a crick in it. Rubbing his neck, he gasps, “What boyfriend?”

“That boy at your school you keeping talking about. Blaine, right?”

While Kurt’s touched that his father pays such close attention when he talks, he’s got to set the record straight. “Blaine’s not my boyfriend, Dad,” he says, stirring the cabbage carefully.

“Partner, then, whatever term you prefer. I just want to make sure he’s suitable for my son, so invite him over for dinner, okay?”

Kurt turns off the element heating the fish; this conversation will clearly take all his concentration.

“Dad,” Kurt says, adopting a patient tone of voice. “Blaine and I are just friends. Sure, I like him, but he doesn’t feel that way about me and I like having him in my life, so I’ll take what I can get.”

Burt squints at him like he thinks Kurt’s lying, and finally nods once. “If you say so.” He sniffs the air and glances over at Kurt’s meal preparations. “That smells really good. Any idea when it’ll be ready?”

Kurt grins. “Just a few more minutes,” he replies, turning the element back on.

 

2.

“Hey,” Finn says, inching his way into the living room where Kurt’s folding laundry. “Uh, you know, my mom doesn’t mind doing that. You don’t have to do it.”

Kurt finishes folding one of Carole’s cardigans and looks up with one perfectly raised eyebrow. “Just because she doesn’t mind doing it doesn’t mean she wants to. Besides, I like it. It’s soothing.”

Finn shrugs and sits down in the armchair perpendicular to the couch Kurt’s occupying.

“So, like, everyone in Glee’s been asking me when you’re gonna introduce them to your boyfriend.”

Kurt slaps his dad’s shirt down on to his lap. “Did my dad put you up to this?” he demands.

“No!” Finn says, wide-eyed, and Kurt can see he’s telling the truth; it’s painfully obvious when Finn’s lying. “I swear, even Puck’s asked.”

Kurt sighs heavily. “Listen to me, Finn, and pass the message along, all right? Blaine’s a friend. Just a friend.”

“Okay,” Finn concedes, getting up and starting toward the archway into the foyer. He turns back abruptly to add, “But you know that’ll never fly with them, right? Everyone’s just gonna think you’re keeping it on the down-low.”

Kurt returns to folding his dad’s shirt while he replies, “Well, that’s not my problem. I don’t have to prove anything to anyone. I know the truth: Blaine and I are friends. The end.”

Kurt doesn’t look up, so he figures Finn’s realized he’s not getting anywhere with this and reaches for a pair of socks at the bottom of the laundry basket. Then Finn says, “I think you’re kidding yourself,” and by the time Kurt looks up Finn’s already left the room.

Whatever, he thinks, rolling the socks up and putting them gingerly on top of the growing pile of socks on the couch. They’re just friends.

 

3.

Kurt and Blaine are waiting in line to buy tickets for a local production of Les Mis when he hears, “Kurt!” from behind and turns to find himself face-to-face with Ms Pillsbury. She’s wearing her usual bright colours and a bright smile.

“Ms Pillsbury! So good to see you!” he says, and he’s surprised to find that he means it.

“Good to see you, too,” she says, pulling him into a perfunctory hug. “Kurt, you remember Carl?”

“How could I forget?” Kurt says, smiling. “How are you, Carl?”

“I’m just fine, Kurt. And who’s this handsome fella?” Carl asks, gesturing to Blaine, who’s watching the proceedings with a soft smile. “Your boyfriend, Kurt?”

Kurt feels white-hot embarrassment surge through him, but pushes through to force a laugh. “No no, this is a friend of mine from school, Blaine. This is Ms Pillsbury; she’s the guidance counsellor at McKinley, and her boyfriend Carl. Or actually, husband, isn’t it? Congratulations!”

They both smile their thanks, and Blaine shakes each of their hands in turn with a cordial, “Nice to meet you both. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. And excuse me for putting my foot in my mouth,” Carl says, grinning self-deprecatingly. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Not at all,” says Blaine, “I’m flattered you’d think I’m remotely good enough for Kurt.”

Kurt can only stare at Blaine in utter surprise. _What!?_

“Well,” says Ms Pillsbury with a smile, “Looks like it’s your turn. Have a great time, you two.”

“And you!” Kurt says, having recovered slightly.

“Sorry about that,” Kurt mumbles as they approach the ticket booth, but Blaine just knocks Kurt’s shoulder with his own and moves up to purchase their tickets.

 _Why does Blaine have to be such a mystery?_ Kurt can’t help but wonder. A charming, gorgeous, adorable mystery.

 

4.

“Kurt, would you like to stay for dinner?” Blaine’s mom offers, coming into the study where Kurt and Blaine are set up with homework. “It’d be our pleasure.”

“Can I possibly turn down a lovely invitation like that?” Kurt says with a grin. “Not a chance. It’d be _my_ pleasure.”

Blaine’s mom laughs outright, holding her chest. “You’re a delight!” she gasps, and walks back the way she came.

“Wow, Kurt,” Blaine deadpans. “Dial the charm up a notch or two; I’m worried you’ll make a bad impression.”

Kurt sags against the couch where he’s curled up with his AP Math textbook and roars with laughter.

“Just wait; she’s going to be picking out napkin rings for our wedding gift any day now,” Blaine jokes.

Kurt’s laughter trails off, and he watches Blaine’s smile go from full-on to a watered down version. He clears his throat and sits up. “Can you show me that cosine thing again?”

“Of course,” Blaine says, leaning in.

Kurt notes that Blaine’s cheeks have gained a bit more colour than usual, but chalks it up to the amusement of the moment.

~

“Well, I must say,” Blaine’s mom says in the middle of dessert, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “You are the most charming, intelligent boyfriend Blaine’s ever had.”

Kurt goes to truck out his usual, tired refrain of ‘just friends, people!’ but Blaine beats him to the punch with, “That’s not fair, Mom. Jack was, like, eight years old, and so was I. It so doesn’t count.”

“It does too,” she says fondly. “Regardless, my son’s lucky to have you, Kurt.”

Kurt opens his mouth to interject, but changes his mind when he notices that Blaine hasn’t said anything to the contrary.

What does _that_ mean?

 

5.

The last straw is Brittany.

At Santana’s birthday party, Brittany floats over to Kurt, standing by the spiked punchbowl, and asks, “Is it wrong that I find that picture of you and your boyfriend, on Facebook, totally hot?”

 

~*~

 

Kurt and Blaine are five minutes into an episode of Torchwood when Kurt finally works up the courage to grab the remote off Blaine’s knee and hit the pause button.

Blaine looks over curiously. “All right?”

Kurt sits up and turns his whole body to face Blaine. “Brittany thinks we’re boyfriends. _Brittany._ It’s one thing for my dad and all of Glee and your mom to think we’re dating, but if Brittany’s noticed nuances in our relationship, I think there might be something to it. What do you think?”

Blaine stares at him for about three seconds, and then he’s crawling across the space between them to cup Kurt’s face in his hands. “Finally. Fucking _finally_ ,” he breathes, lips hovering just out of reach.

Kurt brushes his mouth against the corner of Blaine’s and pinches the skin peeking out from under Blaine’s shirt. He licks into Blaine’s mouth, and Blaine squeezes Kurt’s thigh in response.

“You idiot,” Kurt sighs, curling his arm around Blaine’s neck and basking in the warmth of the weight covering him. “Why didn’t you just say something?”

“Just waiting for you to catch up,” Blaine says, but it’s barely audible what with Kurt pressing kiss after kiss to Blaine’s charming, gorgeous, adorable smile.

“Carpe Diem, Blaine!” Kurt whines, resting one hand on the small of Blaine’s back and letting it roam the skin underneath the shirt.

Blaine rolls his hips down and licks a fiery path along Kurt’s throat to his ear. “Shut up and kiss me.”

“Bitch,” Kurt gasps, hips twitching, an elated smile breaking out on his face.


End file.
